Fallen Petals
by Temari323
Summary: Sakura has always dreamt of becoming a famous ballerina. That is until one day everything changed and the life she knew came crumbling down. Now, her long-time friendship with Sasuke is the only thing giving her the strength to hold on. One-shot! AU. Little OOC. Read it's way better the it sounds! Promise!


**Hello my ****lovelies! I hope everyone is doing great! It's Temari323 here back with another story! But this time is is just going to be a long one-shot! I have probably about five or six of them on my DA account but they are all in script format. So, to put them on my FF account I have to re-write them, which I intend to do with all my stories that are in that situation. But as for now I'm doing what I can when I can. I hope you all understand(: **

**So I hope that I can set the mood to this story a little better by first saying that I had the idea after reading a book called A Rose For Melinda by Lurlene McDaniel. This is probably one of me favorite books of all time! I seriously cried the first fifty time I read it! But anyway, there are many similarities between the two stories but there are also many differences. Another this is that when writing this story I found that the a few songs gave me some ideas like Wake Me Up When September Ends by Green Day and another song was Never Gonna Be Alone by Nickelback.**

_Italics- Texting_

**Bold- Diary Entries**

_**Bold/ Italics-**** Song**_

**Disclaimers: I don't own Naruto or any of the songs that are presented in this story. Everything belongs to their rightful owners.**

**Hope you all enjoy the story! Don't forget to comment and tell me your thoughts!**

* * *

It was about seven in the morning when Twenty-four year old Sasuke Uchiha walked through the doors of JMTV studio's. Today was the day that he was supposed to be giving an interview for his new album. The main song had been a hit with people all over the world and it had quickly not only grown in popularity but in many other things as well. The young singer mad his way onto the center stage and took a seat on the black bar stool that sat to the left. The hostess was on the stool to the right having the finishing touches to her make-up being applied by another young girl. The silence only lasted a few seconds before a man came up to the raven and gave him a black microphone, saying that the stow would be starting in less the five minutes.

Lights about the stage were being tested and the sound systems were being tapped into. Deep in the youngest Uchiha's gut, there was something eating him away. The feeling was becoming to painful to handle and all he wanted to do at this point was to get up and walk straight up out of the whole damn building. But this was his chance. It was his chance to tell the whole world about this song.. and _this_ story.

Within a few seconds he was snapped out of his thoughts by the sound of the hostess's booming voice.

"Hello everyone! It's Anko Mitarashi here with JMTV and I'm here with Sasuke Uchiha. Lead singer of the band Team 7 to discuss their debut hit song 'Fallen Petals'. So Sasuke, tell me a little about your new song."

"Well Anko, 'Fallen Petals' is a song about a boy and a girl and how that boy goes through life with not being able to be with her. This boy is really carful with this girl and he does what he can to be with her until it's too late."

"So how do you think of a song that has already sold 4.5 million albums within the first week?"

There was a silent pause between the two. At that moment Sasuke could feel his stomach repeatedly summersault left and right. This was the moment that he had been waiting for. For years the silent child had kept to himself and grieved. But today, he would go into detail about the true meaning of his new song and everything that he had inside for years. Readjusting his hand on his microphone he let out a shaky breath and began to talk once more.

"It's not really thinking so much as remembering."

"Are you saying that you are the boy in this song?"

"Yea." He replied shifting in his seat. "When I was younger I became friends with a girl and then later fall in love..."

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

The school bell rang to announce the first day of school. Children squirmed from their parents grasps to be the first into the class room. It was the first day of the first grade; everyone was overjoyed and about to burst. The ceremony had just ended and all of the parents were sitting under the falling petals of the cherry blossom trees while the children made their way to the playground.

From the distance a small pink-headed girl could be heard.

"Sora! Stop it Sora!"

"Don't be a baby Sakura!" He said as he pushed her on the swing.

"You're pushing to high! I'm scared!"

The young girl held on tight to the chains connecting the metal and swing, holding her up. She could feel Sora's hands thrusting on her back as she was thrown forward. With her short pink hair blowing backward from falling to the hard grassy ground she tumbled down and hit the earth. She sat up with a bloody nose and red liquid poured from her knee. She brought her knees to her chest in a tight embrace and started to cry.

"Don't be such a baby Sakura!" He said while kicking a chunk of dirt at her.

"Hey Sora. Stop it now."

Out of no where a voice came through to the boy and he turned around with as much force he had. His eyes widened to the sight of his new classmate, one that had black eyes and spiky, jet black hair that formed into the shape of a ducks behind. Coal black eyes narrowed at the boy who stood over the young, and crying pinkette.

"Sasuke?" He asked in a soft voice.

"Leave her alone, you're being a bully."

"What are you going to do about it?" He said making a smug face.

Five seconds is all it took for the raven haired boy pushed his rival down to the ground, his face covered with dirt and grass stains. Staying there for a few seconds, Sora got to his feet and his eyes swelled up with tears looking at the young boy. He turned around, face red and he ran to where the parents were sitting and crawled under wind blown tree's with his mother and father.

Seconds later, Sasuke made his way back to the girl who still sat in the grass under the swing. A small smiled graced his lips as he looked down, gazing into green eyes. Reaching out his cream colored hand to her. She gently took his hand without further hesitation and he began to help her back onto her feel. Only looking down toward the ground to see her knee, he noticed that her new red patent leather shoes had been scratched up as well.

"My name's Sasuke."

"I-I'm Sakura. Thank you for saving me. Sora is a bully to me."

"Sakura" He began with another smile. "You don't have to worry about him no more. I won't let him hurt you again."

Pink tinted lips lifted at the ends into and small captivating smile. A slight August breeze tossed short pink tressles back and forth among ivy-colored skin. There was a moment of silence among the two children as the others could be heard in the background.. For a moment everything seemed to be peaceful, happy, maybe even fairy-tale like. But that moment was short lived by a voice, one that the young raven knew all too well.

"Sasuke! It's time to go home!" He heard his brother calling.

"I've got to go Sakura, but I'll see you tomorrow in school." He smiled shyly at her for a moment then took off running to meet up with his brother.

School was already months in and all the kids enjoyed snack and recess, as most children do. It didn't take long for both Sasuke and Sakura to become the best of friends and everything was going good. Sora, nor any of his friends would ever bother Sakura when Sasuke was around. They were practically joined at the hip. Most day's after school Sasuke's mother, Mikoto, would pick the two up from school and take them back to the Uchiha manor. There were jokes from both side's of the family about how the two would grow older and sooner or later be married. Yes, their relationship with one another ran deep.

Months flew by and Christmas passed, it was already February and Valentine's Day was soon, all the children made special valentines for whoever and they would be able to send them through the teacher. A bundle of pink hair took off her coat and began to place it in her small cubby when a pink envelope caught her attention. On the front of it was her name, written sloppily, and the back was sealed. Opening the letter she began to read:

To: Sakura

From: It's a secret

Sakura, would you be my valentine? I like you a lot. You are very pretty.

Later that day, after lunch, the mysterious letter was laying on the desk of one Sasuke Uchiha. His little heart began to pound as he picked up the note and began to read it's contents.

To: Sasuke

From: Sakura

I know you sent me the letter Sasuke, and I want to be your valentine. I like you too.

~10 Years Later~

"I'm off to dance class mom! See you when I get home."

Taking off running down the street of her home town of Konoha, the sixteen year old ties her long pink hair into a bun on the top of her head with a red flower ribbon. She made her way into the dance studio and on to the top floor of the five story building. She removed her black and white sweat pants and a gray short sleeved t-shirt to reveal a light pink leotard. She got in line and began to stretch, thankfully, she had arrived just minutes before the teacher had.

When the dance class was over Sakura went back to her bag and took her water bottle out and took a large drink. She began to put on her sweat pants and shirt again over her workout clothes as her closest friend, Ino, came over with her bag slung over her shoulder waiting for the pink haired beauty to be finished packing. Sakura stood up straight and looked at her blond friend and smiled softly.

"Ready to walk home?"

"Yeah, let's go."

The two girls walked out of the large rooms of the dance studio and into the glass hallway. The hallway was filled with pictures of gorgeous women in leotards, shoes tied up on their shins and long hair tied and placed perfectly onto of the crown of their heads. The young teenager stood still staring at the photos with a smile, something about them had always captivated her, ever since she was little. Her lifelong dream to be a ballerina had started at the age of four, and her dreams were on the right road of life and everything seemed to be going great.

"Sakura let's go I'm hungry."

"Sorry Ino, I spaced out a little."

"You do that a lot."

A small laugh escaped the pink lips of her blond friend as her baby blue eyes bore into the pinkette in front of her. For years the two girls had been as close as close could be. It was easy to say that they were nothing less then best friends. Stalking over to her pink haired companion, Ino looped her arm around her's and the two began walking to the local ice cream shop that was just around the corner from the studio.

"Shut up Pork-chop, you do it too." She retorted with a roll of her jade eyes.

RING RING!

"A text?"

Pulling out the red touch-screen cell-phone from her pocket, Sakura quickly put in her password and began to read the text when a small smile tugged at the corner of her lips. The butterflies in her stomach were back and she knew that they would be there for the rest of the day. Every few days at exactly five- thirty she would receive a text that would light up her world.

_'Hey princess, what's up?'_

"Who's it from Forehead?"

"It's from Sasuke." She said softly smiling.

"Isn't that the boy who moved cross country?"

Sakura nodded in conformation to her friends question as she replied to the message quietly. The thought of the raven haired guy always made her feel butterflies and her heart begin to race. Even something as simple as the mention of his name made her happy. Although she had told some of her close friends about him she had never gone into much detail about everything for a few reasons. One, being that they would think that she was absolutely crazy for being obsessed with a kid who lived so far away. And that one reason was why she mostly kept him to herself.

"You two still talk? After all this time?"

"Yeah, he moved when we were in the fourth grade to live with his brother who was in college."

"You're blushing."

Now, being best friends means not only being there for support in critical times, oh no, it also meant that you were to give shit to your said best friend at every possible opportunity there was especially if it came to boys. And this was definitely one of those times. No matter how much Sakura tried to deny it, Ino could always see the way that her eyes sparkled and her face lit up every time she would receive word from the boy at hand.

"A-Am not! It's just hot out today. And besides, he isn't even that good looking."

"Let me see a picture." She said with a roll of her eyes.

Rolling her jade pools in return, Sakura handing her phone over to her evil, blond haired, blue eyed friend who opened up the phone's gallery. Scrolling down in her phone in a sea of pictures she clicked on the picture with the caption name of 'Sasuke'. Stopping in the middle of the sidewalk, she stared down at the picture in total and utter disbelief. A few seconds later she glanced back at Sakura with her jaw on the floor.

"Are you kidding me? He's freakin' gorgeous. You two would make an amazing couple!"

"Really?"

"Most defiantly, what's he like?"

The two teenage mademoiselles came to their favorite ice cream shop and walked inside to grab a table. They sat their bags down and went to the counter to order the food. Ino got a cookie dough blast with extra chocolate chips and Sakura ordered a Oreo blast with extra Oreo's. They got back to their table and sat down face to face with each other and began to suck down their ice cream.

"I don't really know what Sasuke's like. I mean I haven't seen him in years and we only talk once in a while. But I guess he's sweet, he's always been really nice to me. But I know he's in a rock band."

"Really? That's cool."

"I know he's their lead singer and a blond boy plays the guitar, a guy with red hair plays the drums and a boy with a ponytail plays the bass. I've never heard them though, I really want to someday. I promised him that I would—" Sakura's voice trailed off.

"Sakura?"

Suddenly, Sakura could feel her head become fuzzy and the voices around her became muffled as she sat there as still as she could looking at her friend. Pale hands gripped the ends of the white table to keep herself steady. It did nothing. A more pale color became painted across her face quickly and impatiently. Her jade eyes slowly began to close and her focus was blurry and her body was weightless. She eyes slipped shut and her body caved, she hit the floor.

…

Three hours or so later, the young girl woke up in a white room. Her gaze was still blurry and she could feel the sweat drops trickle down her face. Her limbs felt heavy and started to tremble slightly when she tried her best to sit up, it had all been in vain when she felt herself crash back onto the pillow behind her. Using the only power she had she turned her head to the left to see a weeping women sitting at her bedside. Her red hair covered her arms and Sakura took a strand from her face and put it back into place at the back of her head. The women looked up and stared at the girl who was pale.

The woman on the side of her bed was undoubtedly her mother. For a second the pinkette tried to gather her thoughts and remember where she was and what had exactly happened. That was also no use, nothing but blurry memories came back to her. She felt her own tears prick the corner of her eyes as she saw her mother's pale face and red eyes staring up at her. In less then a second she was embraced into a tight hug, one that felt as though it would crush her, anything would. Oh how she felt so weak and sick…

"Mom, what happened?" She said choking on her words.

"Hun you got sick at the ice cream shop and you fainted."

"Where's Ino?"

"She went home, stop talking and rest."

Sakura's mom laid her back down in the hospital bed and worried about how skinny and pale she was. It was her daughter of course and she was always looking out for her little baby. She kissed her cream colored daughters forehead and left the room in silence, struggling down the hallway to found a doctor. She found her old friend Tsunade and begged her to come and take a look at the failed child.

Tsunade walked into the room and looked straight at the lady who lied on the bed with her eyes closed. She gently looked at Sakura and took her hand. Gracefully she turned her wrist over and looked at the white discoloration of veins. Sakura had dropped five pounds in eight days and had no appetite for any food. The busty blond stared at the purple and black bruises that covered her arms and legs that were tangled under the sheets. She turned back around to face her friend and asked to talk for a moment in the hall. They stepped out.

"I think the smartest course of action would be to perform a bone marrow aspiration. It will be a painful process but it can tell us whether or not we are dealing with cancer."

"Cancer?!"

"The rapid weight loss, bruising, and fainting are all signs of leukemia."

"Are you saying there's a good chance that it is cancer?" She asked in horror.

"Right now I'd say it's about a 50/50 chance. And if the bone marrow aspiration turns out positive then we'll have to start chemo treatments immediately."

**Sakura's Diary:**

**July 11**

So today I had my bone marrow aspiration, it had to be the most painful thing I have ever done! Mom stood by my bed holding my hand tight. They stuck a long needle in my lower back in between my vertebrae while I curled into the fetal position and cried. I had to lie completely still with a simple anesthetic to numb my skin. I just want this nightmare to end already. God, please don't let my sickness be bad.

The young girl held her diary tight to her chest and let a tear roll down her cheeks. She slipped under the white covers of her hospital bed and grabbed her pillow and held it close. She let out a little sigh and shut her eyes. Being asleep is where she had peace.

The next afternoon the young pinkette rolled over in her bed wiping the tears from her face. The whole day had been a disaster and she wanted nothing more then to crawl into the darkest hole she could find and die. She had noticed that her body was weak and shaky and nothing she did or thought about stopped the tears from pouring from her face. Sakura, was not an easily broken girl but at his moment she gave in, she would cry her heart out and didn't care if anyone judged her for it.

After a few hours of nothing but crying, the tears had come to a stop and the only things left was a young dry heaving pink-haired girl. She could feel her phone vibrate for the umpteenth time that day and was about to ignore it until she noticed Endlessly by The Cab play lightly in the background. It was Sasuke's ringtone. Debating whether to even grab her phone, she did and opened it up to see the text message flashing.

_'Sakura, your mom called my mother today. Are you okay?'_

_'My fingers are shaking and I'm crying Dr. Tsunade gave us our test results today, she told us what's wrong with me and why I'm so sick. I have Leukemia. Sasuke, I have cancer.'_

The feeling of tears burned back into already red and green eyes. Sakura could feel her stomach begin to turn once more and the feeling of bile rising in her throat was becoming too strong. Forcing it down once again she began to reply to the message with shaky hands and blurry vision. Looking it over one last time, she sent the text and waited for a reply. It took less than a minute to her Sasuke's ringtone play, she picked up the phone and began to read the text.

_'What? How can that happen, you're so young..'_

_'There are kids at this hospital that are four and five years old with cancer. But all I can think about is me getting better. It's selfish I know, but that's all I want. I don't understand why me?!'_

_'I don't know and you're not being selfish, anyone in your situation would think that. And I don't know why you got cancer but you ARE going to get better. You ARE strong enough to beat this thing.'_

_'Thank you Sasuke, that is really what I need to hear.'_

_'No problem... Just please text or call me whenever you need anything. I'll come running no matter what.'_

**Sakura's Diary:**

**July 13**

Chemo treatments started today. I have an IV in my arm and I have to take like 20 pills an hour! No joke! Their all really strong medications but we don't know if it will be strong enough to kill all the cancer cells. I've already had to have a blood transfusion to raise my red blood cell count. I asked my doctor today if I was going to lose my hair and she only said "maybe not, if you're one of the lucky ones". And I never have been! WHY IS THIS HAPPENING TO ME?

**July 14**

Sasuke sent me flowers today, large pink ones. It had a card along with it that read "The prettiest flowers for the prettiest girl." It made me smile. It's the best I've felt in a long time. I also got a large stuffed bear from Ino. It's sitting on the bed with me right now as I write. All of the cards and flowers from people really make me feel like I can keep going. When I get home I'll write a large thank you card to everyone!

**July 16**

Something new started; I have large sores covering the insides on my mouth. It's a result of the chemo. I can't eat anything, not like I'm ever hungry anyway. This sucks!

**July 27**

This morning when I woke up I found a huge chunk of my hair on the pillow. I couldn't stop crying. Looks like I'm not one of the 'lucky ones' shocker! I asked Ino to call in my hair stylist and she agreed to come up and cut my hair for free. Ino and I sat and waited for a long time as the lady cut all the hair off to the length of the shoulder. It took me forever to grow my hair that long! With short hair I think I look weird because I'm so skinny. I've lost 15 pounds in two weeks! But I just can't seem to eat anything! And even if I do it's not like it would stay down anyway.

Sakura's mom entered her hospital room without a knock and Sakura threw her diary under her pillow. Her middle aged mother pushed her red hair from her face and smiled down at her little girl with slight worry in her jade eyes. It looked like she had not slept in day; she practically lives at the hospital with her only child. You can't blame the woman, it was normal in her position to be so over barring. Her feet moved toward the bed and sat down on the chair, still staring her daughter, directly in her eyes.

"What is it mom?"

"Nothing sweetie, I just wanted to talk to you about a few things.. How do you feel about being home schooled?"

"No! I want to go back to school." She said shooting up in her bed. "I want to leave! I don't want to be here anymore! I want to go home and go to school!"

A few more days had passed and Sakura's condition had seemed to be taking a turn for the worst. Unfortunately her small and frail body was not taking the medication correctly and the doctors was not getting the required results she had anticipated. Sakura and her mom sat on the bed arm in arm praying for a miracle to happen. There was nothing else to do until the doctors could find something else that could possibly help. The young girl silently prayed that this was all a bad dream and that it would end soon, they would wake up and nothing was true, it was all just some terrible nightmare. They prayed and they prayed.

**Sakura's Diary:**

**August 10**

The doctor wants to start me on some new drugs in a few days. And I really think that they will make a difference. Mom finally caved with me and the doctor pressuring her to give me this new drug. It's MY body and I should have a say in what goes on with it! And maybe this way I'll be able to get out of this hell-hole and be able to have an actual life again… But I need to stop writing; I just got a video tape from Sasuke and his band, he told me he would send me a copy. Can't wait to watch it!

"Are you ready to watch the video."

"Duh put it in!"

Her mother smiled down at her young daughter who was laying in the hospital bed with an IV hooked up to her right, cream colored arm which had now become a white-ish color from all of the different medications and treatments. Looking back to the T.V the red haired woman pushed in the tape inside and the static came up upon the black screen. Her mother scrolled the sea of channels to find which one was compatible. She hit station three and the screen went black once more.

From the once black screen it looked like someone's garage was there. Then a young boy with blond hair peered out from the corner of the camera. He was a funny looking boy; he had dark lines that covered his check, the reminded Sakura of a cat or fox of some sort. His orange cut off had the name Team 7, the name of the band.

"Oi, Sasuke-teme how do you work this thing?"

"You're going to break it baka, here let me do it." He took the video camera from the boy and faced it toward himself.

He had raven hair that spiked up in the back and his bangs swept across his face. His skin was white and clear, it looked almost as it was airbrushed on. His eyed were small black pearls, that looked so soft yet they had a rugged side to them too. Seeing his face like this for the first time lit up Sakura's heart and butterflies began to swoon in her stomach. He was wearing a black shirt with dark colored jeans, he was undoubtedly the most attractive guy she had ever laid eyes upon.

"Hey Sakura, I hope you're watching this!"

"Sasuke! Get me in it too!"

"Fine." He said swinging the camera back to his orange friend. "This is Naruto, also known as baka or dobe. He's the bands lead guitarist."

"Hey Sakura, hope you get better! Teme here talks about you all the time and doesn't ever want to talk about anything else!"

"Shut up baka!" He moved the camera way.

That made both Sakura and her mother laugh a little. The young madian smiled at the T.V. fully interested in everything and anything that was going to happen next. It would be so good to see him again, he looked so grown up, so handsome and happy she thought. It was amazing how everything had worked out from him. Then another boy came into the picture and it drew her full attention back to the movie.

"This is Gaara, he's on the drums."

"Yep, hey." He said looking at the camera for a moment the going back to his drums.

"Last but not least, Shikamaru."

"Yo. I play bass." He said messing with his bass in the grass, never even looking up at the camera.

"Now that you have met everyone, we're going to play you a song."

He sat the camera down on a stand directly in front of their equipment. All the boys appeared at their station and Sasuke came up the microphone and stood with a smile. He tapped his foot to the music as he head Gaara and Naruto start to play. He closed his black eyes for a brief moment and took in a breath; he let it escape his lips gracefully then opened his eyes and stared straight into the camera.

**_There's a place off Ocean Avenue_**

**_Where I used to sit and talk with you_**

**_We were both sixteen and it felt so right_**

**_Sleepin' all day, stayin' up all night_**

**_Stayin' up all night_**

**_There's a place on the corner of Cherry Street_**

**_We would walk on the beach in our bare feet_**

**_We were both eighteen and it felt so right_**

**_Sleepin' all day, stayin' up all night_**

**_Stayin' up all night_**

**_If I could find you now things would get better_**

**_We could leave this town and run forever_**

**_Let your waves crash down on me_**

**_And take me away, yea yea, yea_**

**_There's a piece of you that's here with me_**

**_It's everywhere I go, it's everything I see_**

**_When I sleep, I dream and it gets me by_**

**_I can make believe that you're here tonight_**

**_That you're here tonight_**

**_If I could find you now things would get better_**

**_We could leave this town and run forever_**

**_I know somewhere, somehow we'll be together_**

**_Let your waves crash down on me_**

**_And take me away, yeah_**

**_I remember the look in your eyes_**

**_When I told you that this was goodbye_**

**_You were beggin' me not tonight_**

**_Not here, not now_**

**_We're looking up at the same night sky_**

**_And keep pretendin' the sun will not rise_**

**_We'll be together for one more night_**

**_Somewhere, somehow_**

**_If I could find you now things would get better_**

**_We could leave this town and run forever_**

**_I know somewhere, somehow we'll be together_**

**_Let your waves crash down on me_**

**_And take me away, yea yea_**

The song had ended and Sasuke stood smiling at the camera trying to catch his breath. There was a small light in his eyes that Sakura couldn't quit make out before she saw Naruto stand up and scream the most girlish scream she had ever heard in her life. Seriously, she probably couldn't even scream that high even if she tried. A door to the left of the grauge opened up slowly and another black haired boy walked out from the house and gave the boys a stern look. He had long black hair and bags under his eyes. Sakura remembered the boy; he was Sasuke's older brother, Itachi.

"Come on guys, do you have to have band practice right now? I'm in the middle of work."

"We're sending a video to Sakura."

His face did a 180 at his brother's comment "Well then." He said with a smile and walked in front of the camera. "Hello Sakura, I hope you remember me. I wish you the best in your recovery! And please keep Sasuke updated, he worries about you constantly. Take care now!"

"Baka! I do not!' He said yelling at his brother who walked into the house laughing.

The video ended with Sasuke smiling into the camera and wishing Sakura a quick recovery. Naruto came up from behind him and slung his arm over his best friends shoulder and pressed his cheek up against the black eyed boy, who by the way, didn't seem to enjoy the confrontation. At all. The screen of the TV turned black then back to static, Sakura's mother stood up from the chair and took out the video but she was stopped.

"Wait! Can you play it again?"

"Of course." She said smiling softly. "I'm going to go down to the cafeteria and eat, would you like something?"

"No thank you."

Her tall and thin mother made her way from the small white room. Sakura took the remote and pressed replay as Sasuke's face came onto the TV again. Her cream colored hands reached for the table by her bedside to reach her pink phone with her rose charm on it that Sasuke had bought her the year before he left. Scrolling through her contacts she pressed on Sasuke's name and dialed his number. After a few rings a deep voice come on the other side of the line.

"Hello?"

"Sasuke? Is this you?" She asked in a soft voice.

"S-Sakura?!" He had choked on the Pepsi he had been drinking.

Sasuke, his band, and some other friends had been at a local diner at the time of Sakura's call. They were all sitting in a large red, rounded booth. Sitting next to him was his best friend, Naruto, and other the other side was a woman named Karin. Pushing Naruto out of the booth he made his way toward the front door of the building in a hurry, not even noticing red eyes glaring directly into his perfectly sculpted back. He walked out of the diner and out to his black Audi R8, where he leaned up against the hood, arms over his chest. He looked like a god.

"Yes! I just watched your video."

"Really? That's great. What did you think?"

"You have so much talent! I can't believe how great you sound and look."

"Hn, so I look good?" He asked smirking a little.

The maiden blushed and frantically looked for a response. Her face was hot and she could feel her lips quiver. She had not meant to say something so blunt… although it was true, she couldn't deny her attraction to Sasuke even if she really wanted to. Both her mother and Ino had always known about her feelings and would tease her to no end. She was thanking god that Sasuke wasn't around to see how ridiculous she thought she looked. Thrusting her palm to her large forehead she slapped herself at the fact she had let something like that slip between her lips so easily.

"T-That's not what I met… I-I just…"

"Ah, now you're just being mean."

"I—" She stopped. "You probably wouldn't think the same."

After she realized that she made mistake number one, she figured she had just made mistake number two by saying that. Of course someone like Sasuke wouldn't look at her, especially in that way. He was like a god, every girl at his new school probably wanted him and he probably already had a beautiful girlfriend.. He would never go for a sickly skinny girl with strange colored hair. It was a ridiculous thought to say the least. The boy on the other line narrowed his black eyes at this comment.

"Sakura, what are you talking about?"

"Nothing."

"Sakura."

The sound of her name rolling off the tip of his tongue sent shivers down her spine with nothing but pure pleasure. She loved hearing him say her name, all she wanted to do was hear it over and over again.. The breath came out of the small girl was and shaky, she was positive he could hear her but she didn't care. She wanted him to know, she wanted him to repeat her name. His voice broke her out of her train of thought at that moment:

"Are you saying I don't think you're good looking?"

"Wha—I—"

"Because I do."

Sakura could feel her hear drop. It wasn't fast; it seemed forever as the butterflies tangled in her tummy. Her short pink hair faded in front of her face as her jawline peered behind her now short hair. She didn't feel happy or sad at the moment. Just lonely, lonely and isolated is what she was 24/7 now that she had been fighting the monster inside of her. Hearing something that great, even if it was a lie, made her even the slightest bit happy. Someone like Sasuke Uchiha could even say these things. Even if she knew they weren't true, they made her feel even more alone. She would never be able to have a real life with someone, it killed her.

Another month had come and gone while Sakura was still lying in her white designated hospital bed. She missed her home, her friends, and she missed ballet. How could she ever compete again under the circumstances she was between? Dancing had been her life up until now, the swollen feet, broken toes, and massive amounts of sweat she had suffered, had it all been in vain? A small part of her gave up and died with that thought, but an even bigger part of her rose to the challenge of beating this cancer and proving to the world and to herself that she would be able to become the professional ballerina that she had always dreamed she would be.

**Sakura's Diary:**

**August 29**

My birthday is next week! Whooooo! I'm so excited! I'll be seventeen! FINALLY! I can't wait to turn seventeen. But the bad thing, yeah, I'm STILL locked up in this prison that they call a "hospital" I'm pretty sure they're the same thing. Back on topic, my mother said that she had something special planned for me. I don't know what it is but when she was here Ino was here too and they both started giggling like they were little schoolgirls. I've always hated surprises, but I had the worst when I found out I had cancer… So I guess it can't be all that bad now. When I look over the past months it all feels like a bad dream. But I know their real because I have shunt in my chest for all the chemo treatment I have to take. It's really ugly but the upside is that I can hide it under my shirt. But I'm tired now and I'm going to bed.

The day had finally come. Sakura's seventeenth birthday had finally arrived after her long wait. She woke up silently, rubbing all the sleep out of her eyes and letting loose a small but squeaky yawn. The new seventeen year old drug her pink head of hair off of her white pillow and looked to the right where a green chair had been. No mom. She looked to her left but still no mother. She faced forward a moment then her eyes were wide. Wider then that had ever been before. She snapped her head back to her left in disbelief.

A young man had been standing in the corner of the room in a dark pair of jeans. His shirt was black and had an outline of a raven in grey ink on it although it was hard to tell as he crossed his arms along his chest godly sculpted chest. Six foot tall, the man pushed off the wall was his black hair shifted back into place. His eyes her opened and they were back. Black like coal, but soft, very soft looking at her. He moved closer to the bed. There was a small smile placed on his pale lips, the moved for a second but no sound was audible.

"S-Sasu…"

For a second the pinkette was completely baffled. Nothing seemed to make any sense and she was, more or less, freaked out by the sudden change in the atmosphere. She knew the figure in front of her when the lamps in the room flickered on. He was handsome, and for a moment she actually thought that she was seeing things. But after she heard the deep voice calling to her, she knew that it had to have been nothing more then a dream. A great dream. Her jade eyes blinked a few times, the sensation of hot tears began to prick in the corner of her eyes. God, how she just longed for this moment to be real..

"Is it hard to say my name princess?" He asked as he sat at the foot of her bed.

"I don't understand… I—what's going on?" She asked rubbing her eyes as it was all just a dream.

"Hn." His laugh was small and he smiled at her. "I'm here, really here."

"But how? Why?"

"You're birthday."

"I still can't believe it." She lifted her had a little then put it back down.

His directed his right hand to pick up hers. He held it softly and slowly, he brought it to his face. Her hand was chilled and cold from the IV that was implanted it her arm but he didn't care. Her hand gracefully cupped his cheek. It was warm and flustered his face. Sakura could feel pressure on her eyes as they began to burn once more; they struggled to fight the tears that build up. His face was firm and his skin was soft. It wasn't a dream, it was real. Sasuke Uchiha was really in front of her for the first time in over ten years. Thanking to all the gods that she has ever heard of that this was no dream, it was real, and it was happening just for here.

"S-Sasuke!" She yelled as she tackled him on the little bed they had. "Sasuke." She repeated in a whisper.

Sakura laid flat on the young man's body. He did not push her, he did not shift her, he stayed completely still. She could feel the roughness of his hair tickling her pale cheeks. Sasuke could feel her small and weak arms wrap around his neck as he was still shocked. He thrusted his muscular arms around her minor waist, careful not to be too rough. He nestled his chin within the crook of her neck and drank up the scent of her shampoo and conditioner. Even between the hospital smell that lingered on her body the rave could still smell the same scent he had craved for so long. The smell of Sakura, the faint cherry smell mixed with cream. Taking another deep breath, he tried to savor every drop he could, he never wanted to let go.

"Sakura."

"It isn't a dream…" She stated between soft sobs.

"That's right." He said sitting back up. "I'm here."

"Did my mom bring you?"

"Yeah, ever since I sent the video you're mom has been asking me to come, she finally agreed and I jumped on the first plane I could."

A smile tugged at the corners of the female's light pink mouth as she thought of the video. Longing for his touch… she finally had him within her grasp. After all this time she could hold and feel Sasuke all she wanted.. But yet she hesitated. She pulled away and slid herself back to her pillow and hid. Why had he come now? Why she wondered as she brought her knees to her chest and hugged them. Why, of all times, did he have to come now.

Why did he have to come now? Right now? How do she possibly look to him? Too skinny from the chemo treatments? Like an old man because of the loos of hair from the chemo treatments? To pale and breakable from the chemo treatments? She didn't want him to see her, not like this. Turning her face even further into the pillow she cried even harder. This is not how she should look, especially to someone like Sasuke.. he deserved to be standing next to a beautiful woman, not one that looked like her. The pinkeye's mind was running ramp-it at this point. She hated the way she looked, she was ugly and she hated it, she didn't even want to begin to know what someone as good looking as Sasuke would think about her.

"Sakura?" He asked, concern laced every word.

"P-Please leave…"

"What?" His eyes widened.

"I don't want to see you!"

Sasuke: "…" He said nothing as he rose from the bed and walked out of the room.

Sakura held her knees to her chest as her pink hair swooped down her face. She could feel her shunt poking from her shirt. The raven haired boy walked down the hallway with his head so low his bangs covered his dark gloomy eyes. Ino and Sakura's mom had been walking back from the cafeteria when they met Sasuke in the hall and he told them what happened. Sakura's mother went back into her daughter's room to see if she was okay. Ino and Sasuke had walked to the waiting room to take about arrangements for him.

"Sakura didn't mean it."

"I haven't seen her for so long that I…" He paused for a moment and lowered his head again. "All I wanted to do was hold her… I'm a selfish person for thinking that she wanted to see me. It's been so long that I just couldn't help myself."

The young blond placed her hand with her purple fingernails on the young man's broad shoulder for comfort. Sasuke sat with his elbows on his knees and his hands clutched together in a tight embrace. His black loving locks tumbled down over his face as it hung as painful tears threatened to spill. The dreaded feeling that overcame the two of them was so powerful. It was a sickening aura.

"Sakura has been like this ever since she… she got sick." She choked on the words as they came out.

"Are things working out?"

"None of the chemo is working. They say that they can do a bone marrow transplant but…" He small voice quieted before it completely trailed off.

"But what?"

She paused for another long moment and slid her hand off Sasuke's shoulder to face forward. Her light blue eyes became flustered and red, she could feel the tears built up in the corners and she let out a hard and shaky breath. It was like death saying so harsh of words. Sasuke watched her for a moment then looked at the white tiled floor again. It wasn't going to be good. His gut tightened and the feeling of bile rising in his throat was becoming to much. Was this how Sakura felt all the time? So hopeless and scared? It was a new feeling the the youngest Uchiha, he couldn't possibly imagine going day after day with such a sickening feeling. His cherry blossom was so much stronger then she looked.

"If they do the transplant then they will have to fully kill her immune system. She will have to spend three days in radiation and ten days in chemo. She will have to be isolated from all of us for that long. And if any infection gets in, even the slightest bit, it can kill her. "

"What if it's successful?" Raven hair poked up in anticipation.

"No more leukemia. All she'll have to do is take pills for the rest of her life. She'll be able to dance again, that's all she really wants."

"Is she going to do it?"

"That I still don't know yet but she doesn't talk to her mom or me about it very much. You can't blame her though. My best friend is dying and the only one thing that can help her, might kill her too."

"When we were kids all she would talk about is ballet. Even at recess she would show me all the moves she had learned. I can't remember how many times I asked her if I could be her boyfriend." He said with a chuckle. "But each time she'd tell me that ballet is the only love of her life."

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

"So you're saying that your band manager, Ino Yamanaka is the same one for the story?" The purple haired hostess spoke up.

"Yes, Ino and I struggled over the loss of Sakura together."

"Keep going."

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

"Sounds like Sakura to me. She's always wanted to do this. When we're on the dance floor together I can see a smile on her face and that is the only time she's truly happy, when she's dancing. And she looks so beautiful doing it too. "

There was a long pause between the two teenagers. Sasuke had always known Sakura wanted to be a dancer, that was he life goal every since she was little. And he admired that about her, she was strong willed and always went for what she wanted head-one. She's one of the reasons that he pushed so hard into his music. Sakura had inspired him to do so, just by seeing how she wanted something so much in her life. Shifting in the hospital chairs again, the raven opened his mouth then closed it abruptly. His hazy mind began to race with questions, questions that needed to be answered and one in perticular stood out to him. Taking in a deep breath, he faced his new blond friend with determination in his eyes.

"Does Sakura…" He paused again and shook the thought from his head.

"Does Sakura what?"

He let out a breath. "Does she ever… think of me, like I think of her?"

"I've heard about you from her my whole life, regardless of me moving her just a few years back." She smiled a bit. "Whether she tries to hid it or not, you mean more to her than you would ever believe Sasuke. When you send her texts or even when you called her for her birthday last year she couldn't hid the red on her face to save her life."

The rave haired boy's head shot up from looking at the ground and shifted to his new blond friend. She smiled back at him softly. Was there really more to what he had already seen? Positive wise? Sasuke shifted in his seat and glanced at her again.

"You really love her, don't you?"

"Is it that obvious?" He said with a soft chuckle.

She said nothing as she smiled at the boy.

"Ino, by the end of my trip, I'm going to make her love me too."

Later that night Sasuke had Ino take Sakura's mother home for dinner. He begged and pleaded the red head to let him see Sakura, who still didn't want to see him. She later accepted his request. Ino gave the young man tips on what Sakura liked and what she didn't like. There was not expense; Sasuke was bringing out the works.

Sakura had gone out for her daily exercise by the pond outside of the hospital to walk around at and feed the ducks with the little slices of the bread her nurse Shuzine had given her. It took about thirty minutes to get her down form the middle floor to the pond and then back up again. It had been just enough time for Sasuke to decorate Sakura's room into a winter wonderland.

Shuzine had finally returned the pink beauty back to her room where Sasuke stood outside waiting to take her in. She was hesitant. She looked up and down at Sasuke, head to toe wondering why he had come back. Her heart fluttered with happiness then anger for him not listening the first time. The boy stretched out his cream colored hand and she took it. Sakura could see Shuzine wink from the corner of her eye as she turned around and walked the opposite direction.

Sasuke held her hand with care as he slowly opened the door to her hospital room. The young girl felt the air escape her lungs and she walked into the dimly lit, lantern room. The ceiling was covered with white lanterns and Christmas lights. There were a dozen large pink roses set on the table next to the ones he had recently got her, which were wilting. There on the trey next to the bed sat Sakura's favorite food. A light music caught her attention; it was a CD that Ino had stashed in her car. Many of Sakura's favorite songs were on the disk.

"Sasuke…Did you—"

"No need to thank me." She said jokingly with a smile.

"Thanking you?!" She said ripping her hand from his. "Why did you do this? Take it down!" She yelled. "NOW!"

"Whoa, why?"

"You idiot I just want you to stop I want to—"

The boy could see her skin turn back pale. Her eyes became clouded and a small sweat swept across her face. The beauties words tried to push through her lips but failed. He legs became like jelly as they began to give out underneath her. The man caught the maiden in his muscular arm and swept her off her feet bridal style. He carried her to her bed a set her down gently, she stared down into his coal black eyes.

"Sasuke?"

"I'm taking it down… don't worry." His voice was low and disappointed. "…I should go and get the nurses too."

"No!" She said grabbing his wrist and pulling him back to her. "If you do that then they'll want to run more test and that's something I don't want."

"Fine." He said pulling away easily and reached up for one of the lanterns.

The room had gone silent all except for the raddling of the lanterns and lights as Sasuke un-strung them from the ceiling. His heart had been crushed. Everything he put effort into, she didn't want, she didn't think twice. He hung his head again and let out a sigh.

"Why?" He asked softly.

"I don't hate you, you know?" She said softly.

"Could have fooled me."

The music played a slow malady in the back ground. Sakura could feel her heart him the flood as she saw the darkness in Sasuke's eyes. He shifted away from her to keep the feeling inside and not want to run. He stopped for another moment and let his hands crop down to his sided. They hung there, lifeless.

"I'm dying Sasuke…"

"We all are Sakura, one day at a time."

"Some faster than others…"

"Is that why you don't want me here?" He said turning back to her.

Silence fell over the room again. Sasuke stared at the young girl who laid face up in the hospital covered in white sheets from the coldness of the room. Sakura didn't look in his eyes, she kept the faced to her hands while she peeled a fresh coat of green polish off the Ino had given her for her birthday a few days before it came, and now she knew why.

"I've been enduring… I've been enduring for everyone but myself." She tightened her fingers in the white blanket. "I see how my cancer affects people and I try and stay strong for them, pretending not to be scared…" She began to over flow with tears. "But I am! I'm terrified Sasuke! I don't want to die!"

Those five words hit Sasuke like a dagger through the heart. His eyes began to widen and his stomach hurt and the corners of his eyes burned hot and pricked with unshed tears. He looked down at the woman he loved and he saw nothing but a sad and scared little girl, those things never looked good on her. It was true she put on a brave face, but all she wanted to do was live again and no one could blame her for that. Sasuke sat down on the bed right next to the young girl and pulled her into a tight hug. He began to rub the back of her hair and whispered in her ear.

"I'll stay with you the whole way. You won't have to go through it alone."

"Why are you doing this?" She asked looking deep into his eyes.

"You are the most amazing and beautiful girl that I have ever met. And when you go into isolation tomorrow I will be right outside that window the whole time waiting for you to come out, weather you want me to or not. You're still the same Sakura Haruno that I met the first day of first grade."

"Just grossly skinny and uglier form the chemo."

"Whoa." He began as he positioned his hands on her cold shoulders, looking deep into her sparkling jade colored eyes. "You are none of those things. You are still the most beautiful woman that I know and I have loved you the first day I kicked the crap out of Sora to impress you."

The two teenagers chuckled a bit at the memory of Sasuke throwing their arch rival, Sora, into the dirt when they were younger when he would make fun of Sakura. But the laughter slowly faded into the silence as once again it became dominant. Sasuke cupped the girl's chilled and tear stained cheek and pulled her only a few inches from his own face. The smell of mint rolled off his tongue and he stopped. Onyx meant emerald, neither one of the owners from the two eyes looked away or even blinked. If they did then they would miss something, anything that could possibly happen. The husky voice of the male spoke up first and his words pored off his tongue as if the were liquid gold.

"Sakura Haruno… Tell me you love me."

The young girl said nothing. Silence filled the air again. Sakura knew she loved the boy in front of her, she always had. When Sasuke had moved all the way across the country, she had wept for weeks. But even after years of separation, she still found the feelings in her heart to know that she truly loved and admired Sasuke. Even if the time and circumstances surrounding everything had changed. She loved him, she was nothing less then one hundred percent sure.

"I'm not going anywhere; I'll be with you to the very end. I promise." He spoke again, this time with more force.

Sakura stayed silent for a few seconds then nodded "I love you, Sasuke."

**Sakura's Dairy:**

**August 11**

Sasuke brought me dinner tonight and he made my whole room look like I was in a Christmas story. I hounded him for doing it until I couldn't anymore. I told him all I wanted to about how I feel like I don't want to get close to anyone because of my condition. He doesn't see me as a girl with cancer… he sees me as a girl who is beautiful in her own way. He made me realize that tonight. I go into isolation tomorrow and he promised me that he would be there every second he could. Sasuke is the only thing that is holding me to this world. He and ballet are my only reasons for living now (but it's mostly because of him). He held me around my waist as we both laid down in my tiny bed. I could feel his hot breath on my neck, and he smelt SO good! He told me that one day he wanted to see me on stage as a ballerina, and that he would tell everyone in the audience "Hey, that's my wife. She's beautiful isn't she?" We also talked about him being a famous musician, playing places all around the world with Team 7. We would have a large white house with two or three children (Maybe more!) and how happy we would live. This is my new dream and I want to see it through to the very end.

The next day came swiftly and Sakura was sent into isolation. The room was plane and cold. It had a large window so people could come by and see her when every the visiting hours or Sakura would allow them access. She sat in the room and watched as Sasuke, Ino and her mother look into the windows smiling at her and writing her messages.

**Sakura's Dairy: **

**August 13**

I've been in two days of isolation and its driving me CRAZY! I just want to get out of here already and be free. I want to go shopping with Ino and my mom, I want to go back to actual school and ballet classes, but most of all I want to see and hug Sasuke again. I've never known how sick this medication and destroying my immune system could make me feel. I hate it. I throw up at random times but there's nothing that can be done about it. I'm counting the days till I'm out. Ino made me a calendar and I take off each day till I get out.

**August 14**

I HAAATE THIS! The days and nights are endless and I feel so helpless. I'm so sick and I can't do it anymore. But I refuse to give in!

DR. TSUNADE, ONCOLOGIST,

FOR INSERTION INTO MEDICAL

FILE OF SAKURA HARUNO:

Received emergency call at 3:43 p.m. from ICU nurse Shizune who witnessed a seizure in this seventeen year old leukemic patient. Arriving at 3:45 p.m. the patient was unresponsive. Respiratory arrest ensued at 3:51 p.m. followed by asystole on cardiac monitor. CPR was begun and the patient was intubated. She had received multiple doses of epinephrine and atropine. CPR continued for another forty-five minutes to no avail. The patient never regained a heartbeat and was pronounced dead at 4:28 p.m in isolation room 106.

Submitted: 12:15 p.m., August 16.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

"And you wrote this song thinking about the love you and this girl shared?" She said whipping the tears from the corner of her eyes.

"Yes. Sakura believed in me and that is the reason I'm here today. I miss her so much and I would do anything to get her back. I pray to her every night, "It might be a lifetime before I see you again on the other side. Wait for me. Look for me. Please, just don't forget me because one day I will come to you."

*****The End*****

* * *

**The two songs used in this story was Endlessly by The Cab and Ocean Avenue by Yellowcard.**

**Comment and tell me what you all think! I would love nothing more then to hear what you have to say!**

**Also, If you would also like to see more one-shots from me then please tell me, that would be great I have a few ideas for some but I don't want to waste anyone's time with them if I didn't do good in the first place. Any way, thank you so much for reading ! It means a lot to me(: I love all you guys!**

**XoXo- Umineko**


End file.
